Cupido
by Shirlya
Summary: Tanaka despierta con ganas de hacerle una broma a sus compañeros de equipo. Lo que no sabe, es que terminará haciéndolas de cupido. KageHina/AsaNoya/DaiSuga/TsukiYama.
1. Chapter 1

-Kageyama. ¿Soy lindo?.

Esa pregunta había caído como una bomba en los oídos del peli negro.

Por su parte, Tanaka estaba escondido riéndose de los chicos. Hoy había despertado con ganas de molestar al equipo así que le había dicho a Sugawara que fuera con Daichi, a Noya que fuera con Asahi y a Hinata que fuera con Kageyama y le hicieran esa pregunta.

Kageyama miro fijamente al chico sintiendo como su rostro iba tomando color. Apretó los puños en un intento de parecer duro y miró a otro lado.

-Si, eres lindo.

Hinata, que hasta ahora no había entendido el por qué Tanaka lo había mandado a hacer eso, sintió que su corazón se disparaba, golpeando con fuerza en su pecho y se avergonzó.

-Ah..Jajaja…Gracias- Dijo torpemente mirando a otro lado sin saber que más agregar, repentinamente cohibido.

Tanaka mientras tanto se reía para sus adentros observando la escena. Si que era todo un maestro de las bromas.

Kageyama miró a Hinata sintiéndose extraño por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Y yo? ¿Te parezco lindo?

El peli naranja se sorprendió por la pregunta, olvidando la vergüenza y pensando seriamente sobre como responder eso.

-N…¡No tienes que pensarlo tanto! No iba en serio la pregunta- Frunció el ceño avergonzado, en el fondo sintiéndose un poco herido.

-Si, eres lindo- Respondió de todas formas Hinata.

-Eso no es cierto. Tú me tienes miedo-Se quejó.

-Es que siempre pones esa cara de Grrr y cuando te enojas es como Rawrrr- Hizo un movimiento de manos como si fueran garras e hizo una mueca como de un monstruo.

Kageyama se sintió tentado a golpearlo pero el chico continuó.

-Pero luego, cuando estas jugando o cuando hablas de los partidos, tienes una mirada en tu rostro bastante linda. Me gusta mucho.

Tanaka, que hasta ahora había estado riéndose de la situación, sintió repentinamente un ambiente extraño. Un ambiente como de…¿Confesión?

Kageyama observaba a Hinata sin saber bien que responder. Soltando en un impulso.

-¡A mi me gusta la confianza que me tienes cuando levanto el balón para ti!

Hinata sintiendo un extraño impulso por sus palabras confesó también.

-¡Me gusta cuando levantas el balón para mi!

-¡Me gusta tu resistencia y tu agilidad!

-¡Me gusta tu fanatismo por el vóley!

-¡Me gusta tu determinación a ganar!

-¡Me gusta tu rostro cuando ganamos!

Tanaka miraba asombrado la competencia de "¿Quién tiene más cosas que le gusta del otro?".

-¡KAGEYAMA! ¡Me gustas! –Grito con fuerza Hinata a todo pulmón.

-¡HINATA! ¡Sal conmigo!- Le respondió de la misma manera Kageyama.

-¡Si! – Y de esta manera, terminó la competencia.

Los chicos jadeaban intentando recobrar el aliento después de hablar sin parar, mirándose. Hinata se sonrojó cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y de cómo se habían dejado llevar, confesando todo lo que tenían en mente. Bajó la mirada totalmente avergonzado.

Kageyama, que no estaba muy diferente al peli naranja, colocó su mano en su cabello y lo atrajo a su pecho, escondiéndolo en él.

-Entonces…¿Eres mío?- Preguntó mirando hacia la pared como quien no está diciendo nada.

Hinata asintió en silencio, manteniéndose escondido en su pecho, aferrándose a su camisa, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Kageyama acelerados. A pesar de la vergüenza, alzo el rostro un segundo besando fugazmente sus labios, volviendo a su escondite.

Tanaka sentía su rostro arder con fuerza de lo rojo que estaba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. No podía creer lo que había presenciado y todo empezó por una simple broma suya. Realmente, era todo un cupido.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, mi sorella me matará por no hacer aún su Daisuga D':

Pero de verdad tenía ganas de escribir sobre estos dos hoy 3

* * *

><p>Nishinoya corría por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a Asahi. Tanaka le había encomendado una misión y pretendía cumplirla. Le preguntó a varias personas pero nadie lo había visto. ¿Dónde se había metido?<p>

Salió del edificio y notó la silueta de Asahi dirigiéndose hacia la parte de atrás del gimnasio. Corrió hacia él, animado como siempre.

-Asah..!

-M…¡Me gustas! –Una chica ubicada frente al más alto se le declaró.

El pobre no sabía como responder a una declaración ya que era su primera vez recibiendo una.

-¡Por favor, sal conmigo! – Continuó.

Nishinoya observaba la escena ensimismado. Se sentía extraño, irritado, quería alejar a esa chica de Asahi.

-Bueno...-Asahi interrumpió los pensamientos de Nishinoya, el cual ninguno de los implicados se había percatado de que estaba ahí- La verdad es que ya hay alguien que me gusta.- Respondió.

¿Asahi tenía a alguien en su corazón? Nishinoya estaba atónito. ¿Y él? ¿Dónde quedaba él?

-Esa persona ¿Es tu pareja?- Preguntó la chica.

-No, no me ve de esa manera- Asahi desvió la mirada.

-¿Es una buena persona? ¿Es acaso… -hizo una pausa antes de continuar- …mejor que yo?

Asahi sonrió, pensando que esa era una pregunta que "_él"_ haría

-Es la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida. Siempre esta cuidando de mi espalda y es realmente adorable. No hay nadie que se le compare.

La chica sonrió triste. Bueno, ella misma le había echado sal a la herida preguntando de más. Salió corriendo deprimida, pasando junto a Asahi y Nishinoya, que estaba solo unos pasos atrás. Debido a las lágrimas, chocó por error sin ver con quién, disculpándose rápidamente para seguir su camino.

Tanaka, que aún seguía en shock debido a lo sucedido entre Kageyama y Hinata, miró confundido a la chica. Observó la dirección en la que había aparecido y se acercó, asomándose con curiosidad. Tal vez era algo interesante que lo hiciera olvidar su reciente trauma.

Nishinoya por su parte se acercó a Asahi, el cual se giró al escuchar unos pasos y se asustó de ver al más bajo tan cerca de él.

-Ni…¿Nishinoya? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí? – Lo miró preocupado por la cara que traía.

Nishinoya coloco sus manos en sus caderas, con los brazos en jarra y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Y yo?- Reclamó- ¡¿Es esa persona incluso mejor que yo?!

Asahi se sonrojó al darse cuenta que el menor lo había escuchado, pero no pudo evitar reírse un poco al percatarse que, en efecto, era una pregunta que haría Nishinoya.

-¡No es posible! ¡No te lo creo! –Se quejó el más bajo - ¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡Quiero verle ya mismo!

-Nishinoya, pareces celoso – Le señaló, convencido de que al decir eso se calmaría.

-Y... ¿Qué si lo estoy?-Remató cruzándose de brazos.

Asahi se estremeció por su sinceridad y de inmediato sonrió enternecido.

-No puedes estar celoso de ti mismo.

El mas bajo relajó la postura, su rostro cambiando a uno de asombro.

-¿Hablabas de mi? –Se señaló sonriendo.

- S-si… -Respondió con vergüenza el mayor.

Nishinoya sintió que todo su cuerpo se llenaba de energía repentinamente y saltó sobre Asahi, el cual lo tomó por los muslos para que no se cayera, sosteniéndolo.

-¡Pero Asahi! ¡Eres un torpe! ¿Quién te dijo que no te veía de esa manera? ¿Siquiera me lo has preguntado?- Lo reprendió.

-Pero es que yo no soy nada especial y con esta pinta "salvaje" que traigo…Espera, ¿Lo haces?-Lo miró sinceramente sorprendido.

-¡Claro que si! Me gustas mucho – Tomó sus mejillas y le dio un beso en los labios, mostrando una de las sonrisas más brillantes que el chico ha hecho en toda su vida.

Asahi se quedó de piedra, su rostro echando humo. Lo soltó sin querer y el menor cayó de pie, moviendo una de sus manos frente a su rostro al ver que no reaccionaba.

-¡Hey! ¡Despierta! Tenemos que ir por el almuerzo antes de que las clases comiencen. – Sostuvo una de sus manos halándolo.

-Por cierto- Lo detuvo Asahi cayendo en cuenta- ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-¡Ah! –Recordó la "misión" y volteó el rostro hacia el mayor- Asahi, ¿Te parezco lindo?

Éste sonrió ante la pregunta, abrazándolo por el cuello dándole un beso en el cabello.

-Definitivamente, eres el más lindo.

-¡Sabia que dirías eso!- Sonrió lleno de confianza - ¡Ya quiero decirle el resultado a Ryu!- Apuró el paso arrastrando a Asahi.

-¿E…eh? ¿A él por qué? – El mayor, confundido, se dejó arrastrar.

Tanaka los veía salir de aquella zona tomados de la mano con la boca abierta, atónito. Dos confesiones en un mismo día y por la misma causa. ¡Era un Dios del amor!.

* * *

><p>Jajajaja El pobre Tanaka xD Esto le dejará secuelas (?)<p>

En el capitulo anterior no dije nada porque estaba apurada D: No piensen que soy amargada, soy un amor 3 (?)

¡Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus review! Me animan mucho, sobre todo ahora que estoy en semana de exámenes TwT

**Wonderlan-Yaoi **No sé quién eres, pero comienzo a amarte también (?)


	3. Chapter 3

ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo no apto para diabéticos (?) -Estoy pasando las penas ya que hoy terminó Free T_T *Corazón roto*-

**RECOMENDACIÓN:** Poner la canción "Pretty Girl" de MBLAQ al leer. No se arrepentirán (?)

Dedicado a mi querida sorella que tanto me fastidió con que le hiciera un fic desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al fin lo hice *Muere en paz*

* * *

><p>Daichi y Sugawara estaban recostados en el suelo de la azotea mirando las nubes pasar. Hace unos minutos habían visto por la ventana del salón a Nishinoya y a Asahi caminando tomados de la mano y, aunque no lo decían, ambos estaban pensando en eso.<p>

-¿Crees que estén saliendo? –Pregunto el castaño.

-No lo se. Siempre fueron muy apegados pero verlos así–hizo una pausa pensativo- tal vez si estén saliendo –Completó.

-No puedes decir que están saliendo solo por ser unidos. Tú y yo estamos siempre juntos y no estamos saliendo ¿No?

Sugawara mordió su labio y giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Daichi.

-S…Supongo que tienes razón –Ah, su voz había salido rara, estaba muy avergonzado.

Daichi sintió el tono en su voz y se alzó en los codos observando como el cabello cubría los ojos, pero no las rojas mejillas del peli gris. Sintió una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

-¿Crees que es extraño? –Susurró Sugawara sin moverse, consciente de la mirada del otro.

-Extraño… ¿El qué?-Daichi se recostó mirando hacia el otro lado sintiendo su rostro caliente y no precisamente por los rayos del sol.

-El que ellos estén saliendo. Ese tipo de relación. ¿Te desagrada?- En el momento que terminó esa pregunta sintió que se había dejado al descubierto. Quería levantarse y correr. Estaba consiente de que todos lo veían como la mamá del equipo, pero por él estaba bien en tanto Daichi fuera el padre. No deseaba perder eso.

Daichi se mantuvo en silencio un segundo con los labios ligeramente apretados. Había algo que le decía que su respuesta le marcaría un principio o un final a algo. Aunque no estaba muy claro de a qué.

Sugawara se sentó tratando de ignorar sus miedos y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, es normal no estar de acuerdo con ese tipo de relación. Pero son nuestros amigos, siguen siendo los mismos de siempre. Así que no deberías verlos difer…- El castaño se sentó rápidamente con la cabeza agachada, sin mirarlo. Interrumpiéndolo.

-No los veo diferente ni me desagrada. ¿A ti si?.

Sugawara se sonrojó bajando la mirada y negando.

-No...- El sonido de su corazón latiendo llenaba sus oídos, su pecho dolía por la fuerza de estos, se sentía levemente mareado ante el flujo de sangre en su rostro.

Daichi entrecerró los ojos un poco y movió su mano hasta tocar la del peli gris. Éste tembló un poco pero el castaño la sostuvo con fuerza.

-Daichi...-Susurró Sugawara. Movió su cabeza hacia donde estaban sus manos, sin levantar la mirada, observándolas unidas.

El castaño hizo lo mismo chocando su cabeza contra la de Sugawara suavemente.

Ambos miraban sus manos juntas, sentían el cabello del otro acariciarlos, sus mejillas enrojecidas. El peli gris movió su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Daichi. El capitán alzó ligeramente la vista observando que las orejas de Sugawara estaban rojas y besó su cabello, apretando su mano.

Sugawara alzó su rostro de la misma manera. Ambos finalmente viéndose frente a frente.

A pesar de no haber dicho nada en palabras, sus miradas y gestos lo habían dicho todo.

Daichi acerco su mejilla a la de Sugawara, acariciando su piel contra la de él, sin poder descifrar cuál estaba más caliente. La besó con cuidado y se separó de él ligeramente.

Sugawara se movió rozando su nariz con la de Daichi y ladeo un poco el rostro, besándolo en los labios con ternura.

Se separaron mirándose. Sonrieron y rieron en voz baja. El peli gris alzó la mirada al cielo recordando.

-Daichi, ¿Crees que soy lindo? – Pensó que nunca tendría la oportunidad de preguntar eso. Desde que Tanaka se lo había dicho había rondado en su cabeza cuál sería la respuesta. Sin embargo, la ocasión nunca se había dado en todo el día y sinceramente, le daba vergüenza preguntarlo. Aunque ahora tenía ese derecho, ¿No?

El castaño alzó su rostro observando las nubes también.

-Yo no creo que seas lindo. Tu superas esa definición.- Sugawara lo miró sorprendido y sonrió, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, apretando su mano que en ningún momento había soltado. Ese era el mejor día de su vida.

Tanaka golpeó su cabeza contra el muro que estaba a un lado de la puerta que daba hacia la azotea. Los había visto asomados en la ventana cuando Nishinoya y Asahi se alejaban, así que decidió ir con Sugawara a preguntarle cómo le había ido. Pero terminó siguiéndolos a la azotea y mirando por la ventanilla que tenía la puerta. Tres de tres, definitivamente ¡No volvería a hacer esa broma nunca más!.

* * *

><p>Pobre Tanaka, a él no le funciona ese don con kiyoko-chan -Lol-<p>

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Creo que le haré un extra. No se, de pronto es divertido escribir :3

Por cierto, únanse todos al movimiento **_"!Deja un review y haz a una autora feliz!"_**(?)


	4. Chapter 4

¡Al fin un tiempo de descanso! Lo tenía escrito desde hace días y aún no había logrado subirlo.

¿Alguien dijo **_EXTRA_**? ¡Quiso decir **CAPITULO FINAL**! (?)

(Si... iba a ser un extra pero terminó pareciendo el último capitulo **#Yolo**)

* * *

><p>Tanaka entró al gimnasio sintiendo el dulce ambiente. El amor estaba en el aire.<p>

Kageyama y Hinata se peleaban como siempre aunque un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Asahi le dedicaba miradas furtivas a Nishinoya de vez en cuando, hasta que Daichi llamaba su atención para que se concentrara, el cual estaba junto a un sonriente Sugawara que tenía un aura de felicidad que nadie le podría quitar.

Él era el único que sabía lo que estaba pasando y suspiro derrotado. Había emparejado a sus compañeros de equipo por error.

¡Espera un minuto! ¿Suspirar? ¡¿Por qué suspiraba?! Esta era una oportunidad de oro. Si lo utilizaba correctamente con Kiyoko-chan, ese día iba a terminar como novio de la chica más guapa que ha conocido nunca.

Ah, pero no quería cometer errores en su plan. Una más. Lo probaría solo una vez más. Observó a su alrededor buscando a su victima cuando lo escuchó.

-¡Tsukki!- Yamaguchi, el cual llegaba en ese momento, corría en dirección a la cancha. Se había atrasado ya que un profesor quería hablar con él a solas. Tanaka lo tomó por la ropa y lo atrajo hacia él.

-Oe, Yamaguchi. Te tengo una misión que debes cumplir ¡Pase lo que pase! – Luego de varios susurros, el menor salió corriendo en dirección a Tsukishima.

Tanaka estaba tan convencido de que funcionaría que se iba a dar el gran gusto de su vida haciendo una pequeña apuesta. Esos dos eran tan unidos como los demás y su don, bajo ninguna circunstancia, fallaría. Así pues, si funcionaba, lo usaría en Kiyoko-chan. Pero si no… Observó a su alrededor pensando que no importaba a quién eligiera, ya que iba a funcionar. ¡Ennoshita! Si no funcionaba, usaría su supuesto don en él.

Yamaguchi se detuvo frente a Tsukishima y alzó la mirada, observando su rostro.

-Ne, Tsukki. ¿Te parezco lindo?- Preguntó inocente.

El mayor lo miró serio como siempre. Luego elevó la vista notando a Tanaka que los miraba expectante y volvió a mirar al más bajo.

-No- dijo rotundamente y se volteó alejándose.

Tanaka los miró anonadado. No podía ser, había fallado.

Volteó a ver a Ennoshita pensando que tendría que usar ahora sus poderes en él. ¿Qué poderes? Al parecer solo había sido un golpe de suerte, ¿No?.

Se acerco hasta él y, a pesar de que el otro estaba entrenando, lo tomó por los hombros.

-¡Ennoshita!- Gritó con fuerza como siempre lo hacía.

-Q…¿Qué demonios te pasa? No grites, estoy frente a ti.- Se quejó sintiéndose nervioso.

-Oe, tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte…-Se quedó callado con un rostro muy serio, agregando suspenso a la situación.

Ennoshita lo miraba de la misma forma, pensando que posiblemente era algo grave por la cara que había puesto.

-¿Te parezco lindo? ¿Verdad que si? – Tanaka puso su intento de "sonrisa tierna". Casi se podían ver algunas flores (Marchitas) a su alrededor.

Ennoshita lo miró por unos segundos con su rostro completamente desprovisto de emociones y sin más le tiró el balón que tenía en las manos al rostro.

-¡Auch! !No tenías que golpearme! ¡Arruinarás mi belleza!-Se quejó cubriéndose el rostro.

-Lo siento, Se resbalo.- Mintió descaradamente y tomó el balón de nuevo, regresando a la cancha para seguir practicando.

-Tsk- Tanaka fue a echarse agua en el rostro sintiéndolo caliente por el golpe. ¿Qué clase de reacción había sido esa? ¿Acaso no era lindo? O tal vez...¿No lo era lo suficiente?. Sea como sea, ese asunto no se quedaría así. ¡Ya verá! ¡Ese Ennoshita se arrepentirá!.

-¿Hmm? Ennoshita ¿Tienes fiebre? – Sugawara notó su rostro rojo, levemente preocupado. Pero este negó, bajando la mirada.

-N..no- Susurró comenzando de nuevo a practicar. ¡Ah! Eso había sido tan inesperado que su corazón había dado un vuelco en su pecho. Sus manos temblaban. Se había salvado por poco de sacar afuera eso que llevaba escondiendo hace ya un tiempo.

Por su parte Yamaguchi persiguió a Tsukishima.

-Hey, ¡Eso no es algo que le dirías a tu novio!- Se quejó.

-Entonces no me hagas esas preguntas solo porque otros te dijeron que lo hicieras - El mayor suspiró mirándolo.

-Ugh, ¿Lo sabías? – El más bajo desvió la mirada levemente, preocupado de haberlo echo enojar.

Tsukishima tomó su mentón acercando su rostro al suyo.

- Sabes que lo eres. ¿Necesitas que lo grite por una ventana?-Besó sus labios aprovechando que nadie los veía, tan ensimismados como estaban en sí mismos.

Yamaguchi sonrió abiertamente, animado.

-Tsukki – Llamó su atención- ¡Te quiero! – Salió corriendo sintiendo que tenía energía hasta para regalar.

Ahora oficialmente, el equipo de Karasuno era un nido de amor. Todo gracias a cupido.

* * *

><p>Tanaka-kun ¡Fight! (?)<p>

Pobrecito, sus poderes no funcionaron porque las "victimas" ya eran pareja y él no lo sabía.

Jajajajaja Ay, que troll soy :'D (?)

Asi termina **"_Cupido_**_**"**_. ¡Espero les haya gustado! Espero sus reviews. Disfruto mucho leyéndolos y me animan bastante. Se aceptan amenazas, sugerencias, Gritos fangirling, declaraciones(?), etc, etc. Lo que les salga del alma :3


End file.
